Bag-in-box containers are becoming increasingly popular for use in containing various liquids, especially wine, soft drink syrup concentrates, condiments, such as ketchup, and the like.
The bag-in-box structure consists of a corrugated cardboard or paperboard carton containing a bag into which the fluid contents are placed. The bag includes a filling gland and a figment covering the filling gland. Such structures are well-known and need not be described further in detail.
In order to operate satisfactorily in bag-in-box operations, the bag structure must have sufficient toughness to withstand jostling within the corrugated carton without leakage when filled with the product, and must have sufficient oxygen barrier properties to prevent oxygen penetration to the product within it. At the same time, the bag structure must be economical in terms of material usage and material cost.